


If Onlys and Should Have Beens.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae telling Richard that Loxley proposed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Onlys and Should Have Beens.

Richard had known for years that he and Mae should be together. He had never been brave enough to tell her how he felt, he knew he could lose her, he just hoped she would never leave. He had been sitting quietly, applying his stage make-up and preparing to go on when Mae had knocked on his door. He had smiled, finishing his work before he called for her to come in. She was blushing, smiling and clearly radiently happy. He felt his heart sink. She was leaving. 

"You seem happy."

He was careful to hide his feelings, pretending he didn't know what she was about to say. 

"Loxley proposed."

Loxley. The bastard. Richard had done his best not to show how he felt, moving to inspect the ring, smiling softly even as he kissed her cheek. 

"I'm glad he finally made a move..."

"Richard..."

"Mae. If he makes you happy.... I can survive."

"Promise?"

"Of course."


End file.
